


Held

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [24]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka notes how small Homura is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a fluffy mood! I love it! This is for 028 - prompt: tall. One prompt left!

"Let go."

" _Nope_."

"… If Madoka sees us, I am going to kill you."

"No, you're not." Miki sounded particularly smug about that. The problem was that she was right.

Homura squirmed. She couldn't stop time, Sayaka was still holding her. "What are you doing?" Too much close contact. Even if Miki had a semi-healthy…  _interest_  in her, she'd been nearly killed by her too many times to be comfortable. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm hugging you because I want to."

Homura almost said 'let go' again but she couldn't think of a very good reason for her to do it. Except for, well, because she didn't understand why she was being held in the first place.

Miki had no sword, which was a comfort. "You're tiny, you know."

"I've had a heart condition all of my life," Homura deadpanned. "You're not exactly much bigger." This wasn't entirely true. Miki had more muscle mass, perhaps to make up for the musician. Even so, they were both walking corpses. She doubted how small she was really had any chance of changing now.

Miki rolled her eyes. "You're such a stick,  _transfer student_."

The nickname had lost all of its bite and took care of none of Homura's insecurity. "Can you let me go?"

"Yes. Will I?" Miki laughed and kissed the top of her forehead. "Now I will."

Homura rubbed the spot. "what was that for?"

Miki just grinned. "I like being taller than you. Later!"

She ran off to meet Madoka, who was rounding the corner. It took all of Homura's willpower not to huff in frustration. She would never understand Miki.


End file.
